Mortala
by ame to ai
Summary: Sejak bola empat arwah punah, sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan Kagome masih menunggu. Akan tetapi, pahlawannya, Inuyasha, tak kunjung tiba. Alunan detak jantung tak lagi menggodanya, Kagome lelah memberi masa kesempatan. Pada akhirnya, shikon miko itu pun membuat keputusan. OS.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy.

Warnings: Self harm and blood/gore.

TnM's note: Cerita ini ditulis setelah menonton episode terakhir season 1 TV seri 13 Reasons Why. Kali ini ga bisa ngomong 'hope you enjoy it' karena mungkin ga akan ada pembaca yang menikmati isinya.

* * *

Aku berdiri, menatap raut muka gadis malang yang ada di hadapanku; Pipinya pucat tanpa rona. Yang bersemu oleh warna merah adalah mata dan hidungnya. Sepasang mata besar itu telah sejak lama kehilangan sinar keriangannya, dua manik yang basah itu memandangku sedih. Bibirnya terpisah demi melesakkan udara ke dalam dadanya yang sesak. Tetes demi tetes kristal kesedihan mengalir di wajah manisnya.

Dahulu kala, aku mengenal gadis penuh semangat itu. Di masa lampau, aku menyayanginya. Bahkan, aku hampir selalu tersenyum kala bertatapan dengannya.

Tapi sekarang, sekarang aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasa ketika memandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai sarapan pagi dan setelah mengunjungi sumur keramat di sisi lain kuil, aku kembali masuk ke kamarku. Mengganti alas tilam dan selimut, menyusung ulang semua pakaian yang terlipat di lemari agar rapi. Kemudian, aku menata semua majalah dan buku koleksiku. Aku mengumpulkan baju usang maupun buku yang sekiranya tak lagi dapat digunakan ke dalam satu kardus, lalu kuletakkan di sudut kamar.

Tatkala aku tengah mengelap kaca, aku mendengar suara yang familiar menawarkan bantuan, "Kau perlu pertolongan, Kagome?"

Aku menoleh, kulihat mama bersandar di ambang pintu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Tidak, Mama, terima kasih, ini hanya tugas mingguan," tolakku halus.

Lekuk menyenangkan di bibir wanita paruh baya itu tak kunjung pudar, ia pun berkata lagi, "bila kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja, ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Ketika mama hendak menutup pintu, lekas-lekas aku memanggil, "Mama!"

"Iya, Kagome?"

Aku menghentikan semua kegiatanku, menatap kerut-kerut yang kian dalam menghiasi sudut-sudut bibir dan matanya, lalu membuka kata, "Mama ingat tidak, dulu sekali aku pernah menangis sepulang dari sekolah musik Yahama?"

"Tentu, aku ingat. Saat itu usiamu enam tahun, kau menangis selama tiga puluh menit, sepanjang perjalanan dari Distrik Katsushika hingga ke rumah. Seingatku, hampir semua wanita dewasa di kereta bertanya kepadaku mengapa kau menangis tersedu-sedu. Itu adalah rekor terlama kau menangis, Kagome."

"Aku pasti sangat menyusahkan waktu itu."

"Memang terkecuali saat itu, tapi bagiku, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, kau selalu jadi anak manis dan penurut."

Saat melanjutkan ceritanya, mata mama menerawang, seakan menghidupkan kembali kenangan di masa lalu. "Tetapi, setelah kejadian itu, aku sadar, waktu itu aku memang terlalu memaksamu untuk belajar di sana."

"Mama tidak memaksaku. Mama hanya ingin aku piawai memainkan alat musik sepertinya." Setelah mengambil jeda sejenak, aku melanjutkan, "sayangnya, bakatnya tidak menurun padaku."

Kedua penghujung bibir wanita itu tertarik ke bawah ketika aku menyinggung satu pria yang kami cinta yang telah lama wafat.

"Kau tahu Kagome, sejak saat itu aku berjanji untuk tidak memaksakan sesuatu padamu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Mama mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan dalam hal apapun."

"Dalam hal apapun?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. "Mm-hm, apapun," tegasnya. "Karena yang terpenting adalah kau bahagia."

Sontak, aku dapat merasakan cairan menggenang di pelupuk mata. Pandanganku teralih ke lap yang ada dalam genggaman. Dengan suara teramat lirih, aku bergumam, "Bagaimana bila pilihanku ..." _membuat kita terpisah selamanya?_

Aku menelan kembali kalimat yang hampir terucap dan menggeleng kecil. Beruntungnya, mama tidak mendengar, jadi ia tidak mempertanyakannya. Bergegas aku menunduk, mengambil kotak kardus berisi buku lama yang ada di sudut kamar dan melesakkan benda itu secara asal ke dalam lemari. Itu kulakukan agar wanita yang telah melahirkanku tidak dapat melihat aku menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi karena terhalang oleh pintu lemari yang terbuka.

Setelah berhasil menghapus jejak tangis, barulah aku menemui mama yang masih berada di tempatnya semula. Matanya meneliti wajahku dengan saksama, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Dengan nada riang, aku mengumumkan padanya, "Kamarku sudah rapi sekarang!"

Senyumnya tipis, lalu ia menyahut pelan, "aku bisa melihat itu."

"Sekarang aku bisa membantu _jii-chan_."

"Kagome?"

"Ya, Mama."

Aku berdiri menghadapnya. Aku menanti, menanti mama mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubunganku dengan Houjo, atau apapun. Aku mengamati ia menimbang-nimbang secara mental. Akan tetapi, setelah menunggu beberapa detik lamanya, ia kalah oleh kebimbangan yang mengungkungnya.

Mama menggeleng kecil dan menyanggah, "tidak apa-apa," lalu ia berujar, "kumohon, jangan terlalu lelah, Kagome."

" _Hai_!" Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengusir sengatan perih yang kembali terasa. " _Arigatou_ , Mama."

"Apapun untukmu, Sayangku." Bersama senyum yang menentramkan hati, ia pun menghilang ke balik pintu.

Setelah tak ada lagi debu yang tersisa di kamarku, aku segera menemui kakek. Aku memaksanya untuk memeriksa semua koleksi berharga Kuil Higurashi yang tersimpan di gudang. Dengan itu, aku dapat membantunya membersihkan semua barang peninggalan dari debu yang menebal.

Satu jam berikutnya, aku menemui Souta di kamarnya. Berbincang-bincang dengannya sebentar, kemudian membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dan memainkan satu permainan dari _game arcade_ yang sedang digandrunginya.

Dua jam sebelum waktu makan siang, aku meminta mama untuk membiarkanku berbelanja untuk kebutuhan hari itu. Sepulang berbelanja, aku sibuk membantu mama masak.

Makan siang di akhir minggu itu sangat berkesan bagiku; dapur riuh-ramai dengan percakapan kami, makanan yang dihidangkan adalah _oden_ , favoritku sepanjang masa. Kami bercengkrama, tersenyum, juga tertawa bersama. Tiga puluh menit berikutnya, piring kotor telah dicuci dan dikeringkan, dan meja sudah dibersihkan.

Selagi Mama, kakek, dan Souta bersantai di ruang tengah menonton TV, aku menyiapkan air panas. Kamar mandi mulai dipenuhi oleh kabut yang muncul dari uap air. Aku meletakkan kotak hitam kecil yang sejak tadi kugenggam erat-erat, kupandangi benda itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas wastafel. Kemudian, aku melucuti pakaian _miko_ yang melekat di tubuh, melipat rapi, dan menaruhnya di atas bangku lalu mulai memakai seragam SMP kesayanganku.

Aku berdiri, menatap raut muka gadis malang yang ada di hadapanku; Pipinya pucat tanpa rona. Yang bersemu oleh warna merah adalah mata dan hidungnya. Sepasang mata besar itu telah sejak lama kehilangan sinar keantusiasan, dua manik yang basah itu memandangku sedih. Bibirnya terpisah demi melesakkan udara ke dalam dadanya yang sesak. Tetes demi tetes kristal kesedihan mengalir di wajah manisnya.

Dahulu kala, aku mengenal gadis penuh semangat itu. Di masa lampau, aku menyayanginya. Bahkan, aku hampir selalu tersenyum kala bertatapan dengannya.

Tapi sekarang, sekarang aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasa ketika memandangnya, ketika memandang pantulanku di cermin.

Aku telah memberikan kesempatan. Satu kesempatan terakhir pada kehidupan. Satu harapan lagi kutitipkan pada sumur pemakan tulang. Namun, apa daya, itu tiada guna. Sejak bola empat arwah punah, sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Separuh masa kuhabiskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan dan sisanya kuhabiskan dengan menjadi _miko_ di kuil. Aku menunggunya. Tapi pahlawanku, Inuyasha, ia tak kunjung tiba. Sedangkan, semua masih serupa, kehidupan tidak juga menunjukkan wajah ramahnya kepadaku. Cara kerja dunia tetaplah kejam, seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Dan aku, aku masih saja terseret arus kehampaan yang tiada pernah pupus.

Aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Segala daya upaya telah kulakukan demi melanjutkan hidup sebagaimana seharusnya. Namun, aku tidak bisa membodohi siapapun. Aku tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Sebagian besar diriku terjebak di masa lalu. Oleh karena itulah, keluargaku, masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama, iba.

Sayangnya, dipandang sebagai makhluk malang nan menyedihkan sama sekali tidak dapat menolongku.

Bertentangan dengan apa yang kurasakan sepanjang waktu, aku telah mengambil keputusan besar: Menerima Houjo sebagai kekasih dan calon suami.

Aku menjalin hubungan dengan harapan aku dapat mengenggam sejumput asa. Supaya aku bisa merasakan tentram kala bersamanya. Agar aku dapat melepaskan penak hatiku meski sejenak saat berdekatan dengannya. Walau dengan itu aku harus mati-matian berdusta pada diri sendiri, usahaku sedikit berhasil.

Hingga, malam itu tiba. Malam itu, di apartemen Houjo; aku sadar bahwa, ketika ia menatapku, matanya bersinar kuat oleh harapan dan perasaan. Kala itu, pertukaran kata berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sentuhan secara sepihak. Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya pria itu menuntut pembuktian cintaku.

Celakanya, saat itu, pengalaman magis di era feodal tak mengizinkanku meraih kasih yang kudamba. Tatkala aku memejamkan mata, yang aku idamkan hanyalah belaian halus dari tangan bercakar, bukan tangan lembut milik pria lain. Ketika aku membuka mata, bukan emas mempesona yang terbingkai silver yang kulihat. Belum sempat aku menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dan melantunkan senandung indah seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, riwayat luar biasa indah yang kumiliki memutuskan untuk menampakkan perangai buruknya. Dan aku pun meledak, sekuat tenaga, aku mendorong tubuh pemuda baik itu secara mendadak. Kemudian, aku memerintahnya dengan teriakan lantang agar ia pergi menjauh bagai kiamat sudah dekat. Pada detik berikutnya, aku menangis meraung-raung bagai mereka yang menderita sakit jiwa.

Pada malam yang sama, saat aku berjalan menuju rumah dengan uraian tangis di wajah, bisik yang kudengar semakin kencang, kalimat yang merobek hati terus terngiang: Akhirnya, aku paham bahwa, aku tidak mau beranjak dan melupakan segalanya; perjalanan mencari _shikon no tama_ , pertarungan dengan Naraku, dan semua kegilaan yang terjadi di zaman perang.

Pada waktu itu, aku sepenuhnya mengerti, batu besar bernama nostalgia yang semula hanya membuatku tersandung kini menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain, batu berat itu menjadi satu dengan kakiku. Aku semakin jauh dari permukaan air. Kedua tanganku terentang ke sisi, berulang kali berusaha menggapai, siapapun, apapun. Tapi hampa. Air yang menyelubungiku pun kian padat dan warnanya kian pekat. Sudah tentu, dengan itu, hati dan jiwaku meluncur kian cepat ke dasar gulita.

Setelah kejadian yang berkaitan dengan Houjo, mimpiku musnah sudah.

Dan, hari ini, titik cahaya yang kulihat telah pudar, meredup, dan padam. Sangat jelas dugaanku terbukti: Bukan aku yang tak bersedia memberi kehidupan sebuah kesempatan, akan tetapi, kehidupanlah yang mencoba menyingkirkanku.

Peduli setan pada sumur pemakan tulang.

Persetan dengan kehidupan.

Aku menolak maju bersama waktu.

Bukan aku gagal melepaskan masa lampau, sejatinya, aku hanya ingin bersama mereka yang tertinggal di masa silam.

Sebab itulah, aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku adalah manusia yang bebas menentukan kehendak, untuk hidup, maupun mati.

Aku menyambar kotak hitam kecil yang berada di atas wastafel. Kubuka perlahan, lalu kukeluarkan salah satu isinya. Sejenak, kupandangi benda tipis nan tajam itu. Meski sedetik, benda mungil tapi mematikan itu sempat membuatku gentar.

Saat menatap silet itu, kalimat penghakiman bernada negatif yang pernah kudengar berkelebatan di dalam kepala. Lantas saja benakku menyangkal. Jika bukan tolol, mereka yang mengatakan bunuh diri hal pengecut amatlah bodoh. Mereka tidak paham bahwa melakukan bunuh diri butuh nyali yang besar. Bunuh diri jauh dari kata pengecut sebab, butuh banyak keberanian untuk 'memilih' takdir.

Perlahan-lahan, aku bergerak masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang setengah kosong. Ketika aku sudah duduk di dasar bak, air hangat mencapai dadaku, tapi keran masih terus memuntahkan isinya. Lagi-lagi aku tertegun, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kananku terus-menerus mengusap badan silet yang kugenggam. Tekadku sempat luruh ketika raut muka cemas keluargaku terlintas. Namun, wajah-wajah yang kurindu di _sengoku jidai_ membuat amarahku kembali bergolak.

Tak ingin mengurungkan niat, aku memupuk kemurkaan. Aku kecewa pada mereka yang dapat melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang seakan tidak ada hal besar yang telah terjadi pada hidupku. Aku kesal terhadap mereka yang menyaksikan tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongku. Aku teramat benci pada kekejian takdir. Bahkan, para Kami pun tak luput dari sasaran kemarahanku.

Aku pun membenci diri sendiri karena lemah. Bukan bencana berjatuhan yang menaklukkanku. Tapi, kenormalan hidup yang berhasil melumpuhkanku.

Dengan alasan itu jualah, aku merasa dunia akan sangat jauh lebih baik tanpa keberadaanku.

Satu tarikan napas cepat mengakhiri keraguan.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak pelan kala pertama kali ujung silet menusuk lengan kiriku, tepat di mana nadi berada. Tetes darah meluncur di tempat daging terkoyak, dengan pelan, aku menarik benda tipis itu ke atas, ke arah siku bagian dalam. Tetes darah menyebar dan mengucur dengan deras seiring bertambahnya area daging yang teriris.

Perih itu mulai menyambangi.

Pedih itu kian merajai.

Tapi tiada rasa yang dapat menandingi kesepian yang kurasakan selama ini.

Aku merintih. Kedua tanganku bergetar hebat kala memindahkan silet dari tangan kanan ke kiri. Tanpa jeda, aku melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan kananku. Setelah itu, aku menenggelamkan kedua lenganku ke dalam bak mandi; membiarkan air hangat melakukan pekerjaannya, mengalirkan darah lebih banyak, dan membiarkan warna merah menyebar dengan lebih cepat.

Usai menunaikan tugas terakhir, aku menyandarkan kepalaku, berusaha menikmati setiap lecut rasa sakit tiada dara dari luka yang kucipta. Setiap detik bagai menggerogoti tiap iota energi yang kumiliki. Tubuhku menggigil hebat. Kemudian, perlahan namun pasti, tenagaku terserap habis. Lambat-laun, kunang-kunang hadir di sekelilingku. Penglihatanku kian kabur. Samar, semakin samar, hingga pada akhirnya aku tenggelam, bukan dalam kabut putih yang menenangkan, namun dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Tidak ada kilas balik masa lalu menyenangkan yang tergambar, tidak pula bayangan dari satu-satunya pria yang kucinta. Tidak hingga di akhir napas yang kuembuskan.

Sendirian, aku 'kan menghilang.

Kali ini, demi kebaikan.

Dan kuharap, untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulit tipis pelindung vena telah moyak dalam dua garis asimetris di masing-masing lengan.

Urat penanda kehidupan tak lagi sempurna.

Cairan merah berharga telah terbuang percuma.

Beberapa waktu berselang, jerit panik adik dan kakek saling bersahut-sahutan.

Lolong tangis menyayat sang ibu pun berkumandang untuk waktu lama.

Karena, satu nyawa gadis berwajah manis telah melayang sia-sia.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
